love your self
by althavieya53
Summary: Jangan menjelaskan tentang dirimu kepada siapapun. Karena yang menyukaimu tidak butuh itu dan yang membencimu tidak percaya itu. This about highlight / Beast (B2ST) fanfiction


"Hidup hanya sekali, Hiduplah yang berarti."

Tak...tak...tak...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu- buru memecahkan keheningan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Seorang gadis yang setengah berlari dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sulit ditebak antara marah, takut, dan khawatir.

Gadis itu sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan nomor 101. Dengan tergesa gesa ia menggeser pintu itu, dan nampak seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat sedang memantau seseorang yang tengah terbaring di kasur rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan beberapa alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Dokter, apakah dia pingsan lagi?"

"Iya...dia pingsan lagi tekanan darahnya menurun drastis. apakah dia tidak tidur lagi tadi malam?" tanya dokter itu pada mirae.

Gadis bernama mirae itu langsung menunduk "maafkan aku dokter, aku tak bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

dokter itu tersenyum "jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu mirae, aku tau kau sibuk. lagipula kondisinya telah stabil jadi jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."dokter itu pergi bersama para perawat yang membantunya tadi.

"Maafkan aku sayang..." ucap mirae sambil memegang jemari mungil itu. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu lagi".

12.30am KST @cube ent.

"Taejoo hyung, kita akhiri sampai disini saja. lagipula kau harus cepat pulang, isterimu mungkin sudah menunggumu daritadi di rumah."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyuruhku pulang tetapi kau saja masih bergelut dengan komputermu?"terang taejoo kepada junhyung sambil membereskan kertas kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Aku hanya tinggal mengetik ulang liriknya setelah itu aku akan pulang. Hyung duluan saja." jawabnya yang masih terfokus pada layar komputernya.

Taejoo pun menghela nafas karena ia tau si keras kepala yong junhyung tak akan mendengarkanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. kau sudah tidak pulang selama dua hari. Pikirkanlah kesehatanmu" sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Junhyung yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

08.00 am KST

Mirae berjalan menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana permatanya yang amat ia sayangi tebaring lemah dirawat, karena tadi ia ditelpon oleh kim heechul, dokter yang merawat permatanya itu.

Jika kau menganggap permatanya mirae adalah seorang namja, kalian salah. Seseorang yang disebut permata oleh mirae adalah seorang gadis yang baru berusia 12 tahun bernama rose.

Sudah setahun ini rose berperang melawan penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya, rose sudah melakukan beberapa kemo terapi sampai rambutnya mulai menipis. Mirae yang tak kuat melihat penderitaan permatanya itu berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanya dan selalu mendukung serta berusaha untuk selalu berada disisi rose agar rose mempunyai semangat hidup dan meyakinkanya bahwa rose akan segera sembuh. Mirae tak pernah putus asa walau terkadang rose mengeluh bahwa ia telah lelah dengan semua ini, namun mirae selalu meyakinkanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit mirae langsung menuju ke ruangan dr. Kim heechul. Perlahan mirae mengetuk ruangan itu dan terdengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkanya masuk.

"Ada apa dokter memanggilku kemari? Apakah rose baik baik saja? " tanya mirae langsung pada heechul.

"Ya... Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, telingaku sangat gatal ketika mendengar panggilan itu dari mulutmu. " canda heechul pada mirae.

"aa... Hyung!!! Berhentilah menggodaku"

Mirae dan heechul adalah teman dekat dari SMA tapi mereka terpisah ketika kuliah karena mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Mirae yang mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis sedangkan heechul mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan kuliah di luar negeri. tapi setelah sekian lama mereka dipertemukan kembali di rumah sakit ini dan sekarang heechul sudah menjadi dokter bedah anak yang notabenenya adalah dokter yang menangani rose. Dunia memang sempit ya...

"Baiklah... Baiklah...aku akan berhenti. Aku menyuruhmu kesini memang ingin membicarakan soal kondisi rose. Tapi kau harus berjanji jangan panik dan tetaplah tenang...arasseo!! ".

"Apakah separah itu kondisi rose sampai kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku? "

"Kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak?"

"Arasseo...arasseo...aku akan tenang jadi katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Seketika wajah heechul berubah menjadi sangat serius, mirae menyerengitkan dahi bingung dengan raut wajah heechul. "Ada yang tidak beres..." pikir mirae.

Heechul menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan kasar

"kondisi rose sangat menurun, dan dampaknya adalah kelumpuhan kedua kakinya rose, tekanan darahnya tak stabil dan selama dua hari ini saat kau bekerja ia mengalami kejang. Ia harus segera mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang. Tetapi sampai saat ini pihak rumah sakit belum menemukan donor yang cocok untuk rose. Akupun juga sedang mencari tetapi aku juga belum menemukanya."terang heechul kepada mirae.

Mirae berjalan gontai ke ruangan rose dirawat, sesampainya di depan pintu ruang 101 mirae termenung, ia menengok dari kaca pintu ruangan itu, dilihatnya wajah pucat itu seketika hati mirae kembali sakit melihat kondisi rose yang saat ini semakin kurus dari ke hari. .

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? " batinya.

09.00pm KST

"Akhirnya masa promosi kita telah berakhir. Ah...Aku sangat lelah, wahai tubuh serta suaraku akhirnya kita bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dirumah. Wah...senangnya" racau yoseob setelah mendaratkan tubuhnya ke kursi van.

"Aku masih ada tugas lagi setelah ini. Ah... Aku ingin cepat cepat istirahat... " sahut dujun yang tepat duduk di sebelah yoseob.

"Memang setelah ini apa schedulemu hyung?" tanya dongwoon kepada dujun

"Aku akan jadi cameo di drama terbarunya taecyeon."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi merindukan taecyeon hyung." Sahut gikwang

Sementara mereka berbincang bincang tentang schedule dujun, junhyung hanya diam dan tak menghiraukan pembicaraan member lainya.

Sudah hampir satu jam mirae berjalan di tepian jembatan tanpa menggunakan jaket dan sepatu. Ia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek tipis dan hanya menggunakan sendal rumahan padahal malam ini suhu di seoul mencapai -4C lebih dingin dari biasanya, menandakan sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin. tetapi tak menyadarkan mirae yang sejak tadi berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Dia tak perduli dengan bibirnya yang sudah mulai membiru akibat kedinginan, rambutnya yang acak acakan dan matanya yang sembab akibat menangis. Bahkan sekarang air mata yang dari tadi jatuh dari matanya sudah mengering karena hawa dingin malam ini. Tatapan matanya kosong, pikiranya kacau ia seperti orang yang sudah benar benar frustasi. Jika akal sehatnya sudah tidak ada lagi mungkin dia akan langsung melompat dari jembatan ini.

Masalah demi masalah mulai menghampiri mirae, dari investor yang menarik saham di perusahaanya secara tiba tiba, lalu kondisi rose yang makin memburuk. Lalu pihak rumah sakit belum menemukan donor sumsum tulang belakang untuk rose serta dokter yang menangani rose saat ini kim heechul yang notabeneya adalah sahabatnya akan dimutasi kerumah sakit lain.

Sekilas dalam benaknya ia ingin sekali melompat, meninggalkan segala masalahnya kini tanpa menengok kebelakang lagi. gila memang, tapi dia sekarang benar benar putus asa.

Dia menepis keinginan itu kuat kuat. Karena jika ia tak ada siapa yang akan merawat rose? Apalagi heechul yang biasanya akan menjaga rose ketika mirae sibuk bekerja akan dipindahkan kerumah sakit lain.

Rose adalah permata yang paling berharga untuk mirae. Seharusnya sekarang ia harus berada disamping rose, bukanya lari seperti ini.

"AAAGGHH... DASAR PENGECUT, KAU PENGECUT KANG MIRAE!!" teriak mirae

"Kau memang pengecut Mirae...hahaha.." menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berteriak dan mengeluarkan segala uneg uneg yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya, mirae memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit lagi. Ia tak ingin ketika rose bangun tidak ada siapa siapa di sampingnya

Ketika mirae berjalan ingin menuju rumah sakit, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di tepian jembatan. Ia memperhatikan orang tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Sedang apa dia disitu?" batin mirae.

Awalnya mirae ingin mengabaikannya saja. namun, apa yang dilihat mirae sekarang berhasil membuatnya membelalakan matanya.

"YAK...GEOGISEO MWOHAE??!!!.."


End file.
